


Koto and Piano

by PShine



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Ieyasu Route, M/M, Thanks for the ship Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PShine/pseuds/PShine
Summary: The Heir of Hinamoto meets a famous conductor, wanting to learn some more about Alberian culture. But he'll learn a lot more than that.





	Koto and Piano

“Excuse me? You want to meet a musician?”

The question surprised Euden. Ieyasu’s stay on Neo Alberia was certainly one he wouldn’t complain about, but he didn’t quite see this request coming.

“Yes, I do. You see, I was taught how to play the koto at a very young age.” Ieyasu said, pointing to an instrument that, to Euden, was certainly exotic, but commonplace for the Hinamotan. “Music is a very important part of my life, and, I want to learn as much as I can about Alberia, so, I’d like to understand your music better.”

Euden thought about the question. Lucretia was someone who really only truly knew professionally about singing, so… Yeah, there was never any doubt as to who to recommend to Ieyasu.

“I think I know the right person for you to go to.”

* * *

Ieyasu knocked on the room that Euden told him to go to and waited for just a couple of seconds, before a man of just about his height, with similarly black, somewhat… Fluffy hair and rather striking blue eyes. He was pretty sure that, even in Hinamoto, he had heard a thing or two about him.

“Hello there! I wouldn’t happen to be interrupting you, would I?” He asked. “My name is Ieyasu, a Prince from Hinamoto. Euden had told me you’re a very talented conductor. Is that right? Because, I’d like to know some more about the music of this land.”

“I don’t really know how much I’ll be able to help you with that, but, I suppose I’m the one Euden is talking about. Please, come in.” He said, opening the door so that Ieyasu could come inside. “My name is Vixel. It’s true I have been a conductor for quite a while now, so I know my fair share of instruments and musical styles. First of all, why the interest in the topic?”

“Music has been a part of my life since a young age.” Ieyasu explains, as the blue eyes of the man in front of him keep stealing his attention. “I learned to play the koto as a child, and have been fond of music since then. I’ve been wanting to learn more about this country’s culture, so of course I took the time to look at the topic I’m so fond of.” He said, showing the koto he was carrying.

Vixel stopped and looked at the instrument with curiosity. “A koto… I’ve heard of, and seen them, of course, but never had the opportunity to play one. Do you mind if I...?”

“Not at all.” The Hinamotan knelt on the ground and set up the koto in between them, with Vixel following suit and kneeling similarly to Ieyasu, on the opposite side.

The conductor immediately started carefully experimenting with the unfamiliar instrument, feeling the sounds that it made, noticing how awkward and off they sounded, but still trying to see what it could make.

Getting up, Ieyasu went to Vixel’s side, slightly behind him, and let his hands go on top of his. “Here, let me show you.” He plucked some of the strings, just to show a small melody, with the conductor doing his best to mimic the way Ieyasu played. The prince just directly touched the other man’s hands, directly guiding them towards a, however simple, song.

The song ends, and the musician lets out a small giggle, making Ieyasu look at him and see a small coat of pink on his cheeks. “My apologies. I’m just not used to being the one guided, that’s all. It’s a nice role reversal.” He explains. “I’m sorry, I know you said you came here to learn about alberian music, but… Could you teach me some more about the koto?”

“Of course.” Ieyasu said. “I’ll be more than happy to-” _Spend time with you._ “Teach you.”

* * *

As his friendship with Botan finally healed, Ieyasu and his friend rekindled a long dead tradition of theirs.

The Make-up sessions. Now also a Catch-up session.

“Ieyasuuuuuuu! Will you hurry up? How long will it take?”

“If you stand still, Botan, it will be over in a flash. You are capable of standing still, right?”

“Hey!” The Naginata wielder protested. “Of course I am! How rude, Ie!” She pouted, and did her best to stay still as Ieyasu ran the eyeliner pencil over her. “... Can you at least tell me what you’ve been up to here in Alberia to distract me? That’s why we agreed to this, after all.”

A warm chuckle came from Ieyasu’s mouth, as he then said. “Well, I spent most of my first weeks just running around, helping people alongside Marishiten.” He explained. “I’m still doing that, actually. Just traveling around has helped me learn a lot about this land. But, recently…”

Botan noticed the silence, and prodded. “Recently?”

“Well, you do know I’m quite fond of music.” He said. In fact, his koto was there in the room, in case they wanted to play something later. “So, I asked Euden if he knew someone who could teach me about Alberian music and… I met the most beautiful conductor.” 

The smile on Botan’s face far outclassed Ieyasu’s when he said that. “Whaaaaaaaaaat??? Aaaaaaah, that’s so great!” She said, squeaking in happiness, barely standing in place. “Don’t stop there! Tell me more, what is he like?”

“Botan, stand still!” He said, nearly having smudged a bit of the eyeliner he was applying on her. He put the pencil away for a second, sighed, and started describing the target of his affections. “Well, his hair is dark, like mine. It’s not quite long, but it has grown to a way that seemed fluffy and warm, and it sometimes falls over his forehead. His eyes are blue, and they feel as if they could bring warmth to any room. He was quite composed, but when he tried to learn the koto, he showed such innocent glee and…” A warm, soft smile capped the praises Ieyasu sang.

His friend most certainly couldn’t contain her happiness at this news. “Aaaaaaah, just look at you! I’m so, so, so happy for you, Ie! Oooooh, what are you planning on doing ne- Wait, are Sazanka and Addis ok with this?”

“Of course. I told them this first, and they’re well aware and approving of my plans.”

“Oh, that’s good!” She said. “Because, Addis still kinda glares at me at times. Like, he’s doing that right now.”

Ieyasu turned around, and saw Addis at the door, indeed disapprovingly scowling at Botan.

* * *

For their second meeting, the piano took the main focus.

Vixel’s hand skillfully glided through the instrument’s keys, performing a masterful melody for his companion for the day. Ieyasu, in turn, appreciated being the sole spectator to this beautiful performance, that many would love to hear.

The conductor played the final notes of the music, and then looked at the prince sitting next to him. “So, what do you think of this one? A fine melody, isn’t it?”

“It is. And you played it quite well.” Ieyasu agreed. “I don’t really know much about… Theoretical musical things, for the lack of a better word, but, it seemed like it gets very complicated rather fast.”

“You’re not wrong.” Vixel said, before explaining. “This song was made by a composer who had fallen in love with a woman that enjoyed played the piano, but was just a beginner at the time of doing so. So, the beginning of it is simple and memorable, so that even the most inexperienced of pianists can play it and impress a crowd. But then, he found out that she was married, and made the rest of the song as complicated as possible, so that she would have no hopes of playing it.”

Ieyasu couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Such incredible pettiness… I can’t quite say I expected that to be the reason. I’m sorry for saying this, but he sounds like a terrible person.”

“Don’t be sorry! You are right, after all. He WAS a terrible person.” Vixel said, and then got himself a thoughtful smile. “But it’s fun to think of those stories. Especially when I’m in the middle of composing something myself.”

“Oh? You are?” The Prince asked, full of curiosity. “What kind of music are you composing, then?”

“One for us to play together. Koto and piano. You searched me out to learn more about Alberian music, and I’ve grown fascinated by yours. So, I’m trying to find a middle point, something that will use both of our country's styles. It’d be our song, in a way.”

Although Vixel didn’t quite mean it in a flirtatious way, Ieyasu couldn’t help but feel red grace his cheeks at that last part. “I see… If there is anyone who can make such a song, it’s you, Vixel. I’ll eagerly wait for it.”

A warm smile with pink cheeks thanked him for his faith.

* * *

“You practice the blade, as well?”

Vixel rested the Iron Blade he was wielding on the Training Ground’s floor, wiping off some of the sweat that was making his hair glue to his forehead. His usual clothes were exchanged for a simpler sleeveless shirt, which hid absolutely nothing of his arms, which, even if not incredibly so, showed a decent amount of muscle and strength.

Looking at his friend talking to him, Vixel answered. “Yes, I do. There was a moment in my life in which… Well, let’s just say it was a fairly rough moment. Even though I now mostly use a Staff, I have learnt how to use a Blade, not unlike yours, for self-defense. Although, my fighting style IS different from yours, since it was created in Alberia… I don’t really get a lot of practice, so… Would you like to have a spar with me? I don’t really think I stand a chance against you, but still.”

Ieyasu found a smile on his face. “Yes, I’d love to. I do practice with my retainers and Botan all the time, but I really could use new experiences.” Readying his blade, he saw Vixel similarly get in his stance. “All right. Let’s get going!”

Ieyasu won. Several times. With relative ease.

Vixel still put up a good show, though.

* * *

This day, Ieyasu decided that, instead of practicing, they’d go somewhere else together. Although a bit surprised, Vixel had no objections, and so, they went on a walk through a nearby town.

Said town was going through just another calming, peaceful day of routine. Even if they were wearing more casual clothes, Vixel and Ieyasu still stood out quite a bit, causing more than a few of the townsfolk to turn their heads to blushingly stare at the beautiful strangers.

Their walk was capped off by grabbing some apple pie and some tea from a local bakery, grabbing a table by it’s entrance, as they watched the town’s day-to-day life go on in front of them.

Ieyasu delightedly experimented the food, with a smile on his face. “It may just be because I’m not used to it, but I find Alberian food so delightful. The tea feels a bit more similar to how it is in Hinamoto, but it’s unique all the same.”

Vixel held a smile at the man in front of him, finishing taking a bite from his pie himself. “It’s not just you. This bakery’s food IS truly delicious.” He says. “But, I’d say the place adds to the flavor. The sounds surrounding this place makes the experience of eating here, instead of at the castle, all the more special.”

“The sights also make this special.” Ieyasu meant Vixel in this sentence he let slip out, but thankfully it’s something that the conductor wouldn't notice was about him. Looking around, to distract himself from that a bit, he saw a young couple resting by the shade of a tree, with the man sneaking a small kiss on the forehead of the girl who peacefully slept, with her head resting on his shoulders.

As the scene unfolded in front of him, Ieyasu felt the need to ask. “Vixel, if you don’t mind my question, have you ever… Been in love with someone?”

The question made the conductor blush, a bit deeper than pink, but not quite red, before answering. “Yes. I have. However, I never have had someone to call my own. I never had a man I’d get home to after I finished my performances.”

“... Well, that applies for both of us.” The Prince said, after Vixel confided in him that. “I’ve been raised among the clans for most of my life, so I never really found someone who I’d be interested in like that back in Hinamoto.”

“In that case… Now that you have been traveling around the world, have you found someone who you like, that way?”

“Yes. I have. I have found a most wonderful person that I just truly love deeply.”

Vixel’s faces went through a pained, sad expression for a split second before answering with a warm, but still a bit forced, smile. “That’s great, then. I hope things truly work out great for you two.”

_ So do I, Vixel. So do I. _

* * *

“Today, I’d like to have something with you.”

Was what Ieyasu told Vixel, taking the conductor out of his room, for some tea by the Halidom’s grounds, instead of practicing music. Although Vixel didn’t quite see it coming, he once again gladly took the opportunity to spend time with Ieyasu.

Green Tea and mochi fueled their tea time, as a gentle breeze went past the two. In the middle of their peace and quiet, Ieyasu broke the silence. “Vixel, may I ask you a question?”

“Yes? What is it?” The conductor curiously replied.

“Back on that day we went on that town together, you asked me if I have anyone I’m thinking of, romantically. So, now, I’d like to ask you back. Do you have anyone on your mind?”

Red came to Vixel’s cheeks, who suddenly struggled to keep eye contact with the man sitting across the table. “Yes… Yes, I do. He’s a man of great importance and status. But he’s very humble. He seems kinda sad at first, but he’s really just quiet and… Soft, I’d say, wanting to learn a lot about the world. I love him beyond words, truly.”

Taking another sip of tea, Ieyasu took a deep breath, gathered his courage and got up, going to Vixel’s side and kneeling, looking down as he holds the hands of an increasingly blushing conductor. “Vixel, I… I never saw anyone in a romantic light, until I met you. When I met you, I saw the most beautiful person I’d ever seen, and that feeling only grew the more I got to know you. Seeing your skills, your little quirks, the little things that make you, you. So… If I’m the man you were talking about, would you like to see where we could go together, as partners?” Scared of the answer, he adds. “If you don’t want to, I’ll never bring the subject again, but, Vixel, may I ki-”

The Prince’s voice is drowned by Vixel bending over and lifting Ieyasu’s head, so his lips can meet the Hinamotan’s. The kiss is sloppy and clearly inexperienced, but neither of them want to let go, and, when they finally do, Ieyasu follows with quick kisses all over a giggling Vixel. “I love you, Vixel. I love you, I love you.” He says, getting up so the conductor doesn’t have to remain in his awkward position, while still delivering a never-ending barrage of affection. “I love you, and I feel that love more strongly than any emotion I have ever felt.”

Holding his beloved’s head once more, to stop his assault for just a second, Vixel, blushing as much as Ieyasu, says. “That is the most beautiful sound I have ever heard in all my life.”

By the time they finished their laughs, embraces and kisses, the tea had grown cold.

* * *

 

_ Would you like to sleep with me? Not… Not for anything like that. Really, just sleep _

Vixel woke up remembering what he asked of Ieyasu the previous night, as he went to his bedroom. Hoping that the events of yesterday weren’t just the single best dream he had in his life, his worries were soothed as he felt his beloved’s embrace, with the prince’s head resting on his chest, while his arms refused to let Vixel go away. 

Such a perfect happiness the conductor felt…

Koto and Piano. Truly, a perfect mix.


End file.
